From Hell
by notsatan
Summary: "Just tell him you're not into all the evil mastermind shit he spews at you." Satan doesn't want to be the overlord of an evil domain, but his father insists. With the help of his best friend, Keith, he tries to get out from under the grasps of King K and his father, all while trying to keep Margaret his. But there are some unexpected twists. M for later chapters.


"Just tell him you're not into all the evil mastermind shit he spews at you," Keith offered in his annoyingly metrosexual voice. He shot me a look that screamed "that's obviously absolute best way to deal with this issue".

"Oh, but of course!" I spat back sarcastically. "I'm just going to waltz up to the most feared being and simply tell him I don't want to take over. He'd have my head, you know." Plastering a scowl on my face, I let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. The both of us acknowledged the severity of the situation. I really hand it to Keith for trying to offer a seemingly simple solution.

"Yeah, man. I know," he mumbled.

I breathed in deeply through my nose and closed my eyes. Life is going to be one literal Hell of a ride. With Dad being the overlord of the Underground and wanting me, of all his children, to be the heir of the throne, it was going to be tough. I'm highly surprised he didn't choose Jesus. Even though he's an overly confident prick, he would be highly suited for the job. At least he's not the weakest link. Choosing the underdog to lead the pack has to be the worst choice anyone can make. Sure, you may see it all the time in the movies where the underdog surpasses the greatest, but reality check, this isn't a movie.

I don't know how long I let my thoughts wonder for, but I woke up to a hand on my shoulder and Keith murmuring an apology as he excused himself. I made a humming noise in response and watched as he slipped out of the bedroom. A headache started to creep up on me. I rubbed my temples and moved from my seat on the chair to the bed. The spot I landed on was still warm from where Keith had been. I pushed my face into the warmth of the area and breathed in the scent of honey and sandalwood. I hate to admit it, but my best friend smelled like he had bathed in a river of gold. I made a noise of contentment and let my eyes flutter shut. I lied there for what seemed like hours, feeling fulfilled with only the worn off glow of where my friend once was. He's the only one who ever made this place feel like home.

A sharp knock on my door jolted me from my daydreaming. Knowing who it was, I didn't even bother to answer. He would open the door and welcome himself into my room soon enough.

"Yo, bro," I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. "Can I come in, man? This is some important business here."

I grunted in reply, loudly enough for him to here. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I cringed when I heard the doorknob slam into my wall. I wish my brother would be just a tab bid more respectful.

"So," the voice said, "how about we get on down to the meat and potatoes?"

I shrugged at him, not even bothering to look over. "Yeah, sure. What do you have for me?" I glanced across the room at a manila folder he held in his hands. It had to have been from Dad. Probably something about a training camp he wanted to send me to. The camp was supposed to teach me about leadership. The camp was a not-so-subtle hint about his desire for me to rule after he was through. He had been trying to "casually" mention it to me before he finally pulled me aside one day and flat out told me he wanted me to become the next overlord.

"You know the old man wants you to rule. I gotta say that's one of his dumbest choices. Look at you. I could break you like a toothpick!" I didn't even have to turn around to see the shit-eating grin he had on his face.

"Why don't you just take it, Jesus? If you want it so badly, go talk him into it. I'm not holding you back."

I looked over to see that my comment completely wiped the grin off of his face. He glared hard into my eyes and stormed out of my room, slamming my door as he left. He certainly was immature. I offered him to take exactly what he wanted and he stomped out of my room like a child. On second thought, he may not make such a fantastic ruler. The headache I had gotten rid of decided to reappear in the heat of the moment. I flopped back onto my bed and buried my face into my mess of pillows. My started going off as I groaned and let out a fake sob. I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. I blindly patted my hand around my bed until it found the source irritating noise. I flipped the phone open and smiled slightly to myself. I had been waiting on a text from her for a few days now. She was beautiful. Tanned skin, long, thick, wavy brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, everything about that girl screamed perfection. I considered myself extremely lucky to have some so breathtaking. You almost never find a girl like Margaret.


End file.
